


Another Chance

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Year of Tropes, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay





	

He sensed her as soon as he stepped out of the station door, though it took a few moments for him to see her in the evening gloom.

"Hello Jack," she greeted him when he came to a stop in front of her.

His heart caught in his throat, it had been nearly two years since he had last seen her and nearly as long since he had last heard from her, "When did you get back?" he asked when he realised he couldn't stand there any longer just staring at her.

"Just now, I came here first."

"Will you stay?"

She gave him an enigmatic smile, "Come to dinner with me?"

Nodding he took the hand she held out to him, forgetting the roaring fire, fine whiskey and carefully planned meal awaiting him at home.

*****

He watched her as they ate, the way her eyes sparkled, the curve of her smile, the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed. They talked endlessly, about people they knew, places she had been, the cases he had worked in her absence. It was as though they had gone back in time to those first heady days when the idea that they would ever drift apart had been inconceivable. And he fell in love with her all over again.

When the meal finally came to an end she reached out for his hand, "When will you tell her?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment before he understood what she was saying, his heart skipped a beat, "You'll stay then?"

She looked at him almost shyly, "If you'll have me back?"

He smiled at her then, a smile that he had almost forgotten he possessed, the one she said let her see right into his soul.

"I'll tell her tonight," when she looked surprised, he shrugged, "anything else would be dishonest and she deserves better than that."

She nodded slowly, of course, Jack Robinson always did the noble thing, "Come to me then, tonight," she held out a key to her hotel room.

*****

The hunger in her eyes as he stood in the doorway made his blood pound, how had he ever found the strength to carry on after she had left him? He would never be so foolish again, no matter what happened, even if... even if she betrayed him again. He resolutely pushed away the memory of her walking away from him arm in arm with another man. It hadn't been all her fault, he had been consumed by jealously, of the experiences she had had without him, but he had learnt how to control that now. A shadow fell across his happiness then as he thought of the woman who had patiently taught him how to trust and love again, the woman he had left in the parlour tonight, stoically refusing to weep in front of him.

As if she could read his mind, and she knew him so well she probably could, she stroked the side of his face, "I'm so sorry Jack, I know how much I hurt you. It felt like we were so different, that we didn't want the same things. I was wrong, it could only ever have been you."

He captured her hand, turning it to kiss her palm, "I love you, I've always loved you and always will. Promise you'll never leave me again, even if..."

"No. That's all over. There's only you, only us," she whispered as she touched his lips with hers.

He sank gratefully into the softness of her mouth. Wanting more he ran his tongue along her lips, sighing when she opened her mouth for him, intoxicated by the never forgotten taste of her. Her fingers dug into his biceps and she pressed the softness of her breasts into him as he stroked her tongue with his, dancing one way and then another, crushing her body against his.

His mouth left hers to kiss along her graceful neck. He remembered the last time he had held her, offering comfort, and how she had pushed him away once she had pieced herself together. Her rejection had sent him spiraling in pain and confusion into the arms of another woman. The woman who he had let himself love because he believed he had escaped from all this madness but, when he had seen her again tonight outside the station he had had no choice but to obey her siren call. He wondered if it was because she had seen how happy they were that she had returned to him and yet, even if that was the case, as he caught her ear lobe between his lips he knew this was where he was always meant to be.

"I want to make love to you," his voice was low and gravelly with barely controlled lust.

He felt a shiver run through her body, "God, yes Jack, I've missed you so much."

He guided her backwards towards the bed and, even though he had made love to her many times before, known her body in ways that it made him blush to recall, he felt a strange nervousness as he helped her settle into the middle of the bed.

He stood to remove his clothes, and as each layer came off he felt lighter and more complete, until he stood before her naked. He heard her breath catch as she told him, "You are more beautiful to me now than ever before, no one has ever compared to you or ever will."

He climbed onto the bed, his thighs on either side of hers, so close he swore he could feel her heat. He ran his hands in from her shoulders and down the edges of her silk robe until he came to the tie holding it together. Deftly he untied the knot and gently parted the robe until her breasts were fully revealed to him. They were every bit as delicious as he remembered and a groan escaped his lips as he lowered his mouth to kiss a line from the base of her neck down between them, gently cradling a breast in each hand.

She arched her back to increase the pressure against her breasts and when he captured her nipple in his mouth sucking hard she almost screamed in pleasure, "Oh God, I've missed that!" bringing her hands to pull his head down hard. He responded by laving her hardened nipple without mercy, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. Her hips bucked against him mindlessly as she gave herself completely to the sensations he was creating.

"Jack I want you, now!" she demanded.

He released her nipple, nodding, as he reached between her legs to plunge two fingers deep inside her, growling when he felt how wet she was. She pulsed against his hand, deep inside her he could feel her warm softness surrounding his fingers and he swallowed hard thinking of how glorious it would feel when he buried his cock in her.

Her hand caught his, bringing it up her body and, as the scent of her made him light headed, she guided his fingers into his mouth, "Taste me Jack," she commanded him and as always he was helpless to deny her, sucking on his fingers until his mouth was full of the taste of her. The memories of the years he had lived without her, and the woman he had lived them with, were vanquished by his overwhelming desire for her.

She drew his head down kissing him roughly, till they were both drowning in the taste of her, "You're mine Jack, always mine" she told him as she placed his hand on her breast and reached between them to stroke his cock strongly before placing it at her entrance, winding her legs around his hips. As she tightened her grip on his buttocks to pull him inside her she promised, "And I will never forget that again."

Jack gasped with intense pleasure as he slowly entered her, holding still for a moment to run his hand over his name where it appeared just above her heart. His heart beat hard when she moved her fingers to where her own name was, her touch burning into his skin as she delicately traced the letters R.O.S.I.E. When she had finished he sunk deep within her groaning with the pleasure of being back, home, with his soulmate


End file.
